Cell Vs
Cell Vs is a series of short videos that feature Cell interacting with characters from different franchises before the Cell Games begins, taking place between Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty and Opening Serumonies* of DragonBall Z Abridged. Cell Vs Yusuke Plot Around the final days before the Cell Games, two high school students, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, enter the ring. After some banter, the two of them state their interest in joining the tournament. Cell takes this in interest, and asks what they can do. Yusuke describes his Spirit Gun while Kazuma describes his Spirit Sword. Then, Cell asks which of these techniques can blow up a planet, much to their confusion. When Cell reveals he can do it with one finger, the two decide to go back to GenKai's. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *Lanipator - Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara Trivia *Other than Takahata101, only Lanipator voices a character in this video. *Interestingly enough, this references Lanipator's own abridged series "YuYu Hakusho Abridged". He also voices both Yusuke and Kazuma in that series. Cell Vs Yami Yugi Plot Yami Yugi appears to a sleeping Cell, challenging him to a duel. Yami Yugi introduces himself and his backstory, which really interests Cell and agrees to duel him. Yami Yugi declares that it's time to duel, but then notices that Cell doesn't have a deck or a duel disk. Cell asks if he's serious, and Yugi must explain the rules. Very late into the night however, Cell tells Yugi that a lot of his cards have been banned from playing in tournaments (including Pot of Greed, and all his Egyptian God Cards), as well as the part where each duelists start with 8000 Life Points, not 4000 Life Points. Yami Yugi, frustrated by this, takes his leave as Cell comments how odd it is for a teenager to have such a deep voice. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *LittleKuriboh - Yami Yugi Trivia *LittleKuriboh once again voices Yami Yugi in this video, making this the second time Yugi has appeared in a Team Four Star production since Dragon Ball Z Kai Episode 1. **This is also the second time that "Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged" crossed over with Dragon Ball Z Abridged. *The commentary in this video does mention the truth of a lot of the cards mentioned in the video being banned from tournament playing over the years (Monster Reborn - 2004, Pot of Greed - 2005, Brain Control - 2010). *The book that Cell was holding is the official rule book for the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game that was published by Prima Games. *When Cell asks this is a prank, he references the MTV prank show "Punk'd". Cell Vs Ryu & Ken Plot Confused at feeling oddly different, Cell is suddenly challenged by a belligerent Ken Masters and a philosophical Ryu. After a brief bit of banter, Ken directly challenges Cell, only to discover his attacks have no effect whatsoever. As Ken nervously asks Ryu for help, Cell sends him flying clear out of the arena with a Shoryuken attack. This causes Ryu to be taken over by the Dark Hado out of shock, changing him into Evil Ryu much to Cell's confusion. An out-of-control Evil Ryu instantly attacks Cell using the Shun Goku Satsu, only to have an unscathed Cell emerge as the victor to even greater confusion. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *Brian Olvera - Ken Masters *SungWonCho - Ryu Trivia *This episode, the first ever episode animated in 3D, was animated by DasBoShitt, known for his own works such as The Gmod Idiot Box. Cell's confusion at the beginning of the episode references the shift from 2D animation. *Ken and Ryu's character models were from Street Fighter V. *Although the depiction of Ken being taken over by the Dark Hado is presented dramatically from Ryu's perspective, when changed to Cell's view it appears drastically less dramatic, with only Ryu silently convulsing. *KaiserNeko confirmed on Twitter that the music used for this video was from the English dub of Street Fighter II: The Animated Feature. *Normally in Street Fighter, the user of the Shun Goku Satsu would be standing over the defeated victim. However, in this version, Cell defeats the attack and is standing in the iconic final pose instead. Cell Vs Sonic & Knuckles Plot Cell is humming Escape From The City, until Sonic runs behind him, joined by Knuckles. Sonic attempts to race Cell until the latter appears behind him. Cell then shows that he's also manning a chili dog stand as well, and tells a disbelieving Sonic that he is too fast for him. After mocking Knuckles for looking nothing like an Echidna, Knuckles angrily yells at Cell until he gets ground bashed by Cell. Wanting to avenge his friend, Sonic tries to activate the Chaos Emeralds, but Cell reveals he got them (somehow). Realizing he's out of his league, Sonic runs away as Knuckles follows. Cell ends the video with a small PSA. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *ShadyVox - Sonic *Edward Bosco - Knuckles Trivia *Multiple Sonic jokes are referenced, such as Sonic Sez and You're Too Slow. *The notorious "You Mean The Chaos Emeralds?" meme is referenced here. *Sonic makes a reference to Saban's Big Bad Beetleborgs. *As with the last video, DasBoShitt does the animation. *There are some music cues from the Sonic series **When Sonic enters the ring, the English theme song for Sonic X is heard. **You can also hear the final boss music from Sonic CD near the end. **Finally. an arrangement of Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R is heard in the channel clip. Cell Vs Kenshiro Plot Kenshiro makes his way to the ring, and Cell asks what he wants. When Kenshiro doesn't say anything, Cell makes more quips. Kenshiro then asks if his meat muscles are made from man meat or bug meat. A confused Cell asks what this has to do with fighting, until Kenshiro launches a flurry of punches. At first, they don't seem to work on Cell, who laughs at Kenshiro for "tickling" him until Kenshiro reveals that Cell is already dead. Cell's top half explodes, but manages to regenerate his damaged limbs. Kenshiro then asks if he can eat Cell's severed arm, and a fuming Cell tells him that arm will be his last meal. Cell then explodes again. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *Remix - Kenshiro Trivia *This references Remix's own abridged series "Dub of the North Star", a parody of the anime "Fist of the North Star". *Cell calls Kenshiro a road warrior upon first appearing, which is a reference to the Mad Max movies, and that Fist of the North Star's setting is like those films. *Even though the Cell Games hasn't technically begun yet, Kenshiro is the first opponent who, and technically, beat Cell. Cell Vs Light Yagami Plot Light and his Shinigami Ryuk appear in front of Cell, knowing his name before calling it a joke. Cell makes jokes about Light's appearance, while Light writes Cell's name down in the Death Note. As Cell continues his jokes, he feels that one of his hearts had a heart attack, but survives. Cell quickly realizes that it was the notebook that caused it, and kills Light. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *@xJerry64x - Light Yagami Trivia *Light is the only character so far to meet Cell and die. *Before Light's death, he turns to Ryuk, who suddenly has the face of Willem Dafoe. Dafoe was cast as Ryuk in the live-action Netflix adaptation of Death Note. Cell Vs Saitama & Genos Plot Cell wonders if he should have a theme song for his tournament when Saitama and Genos arrive (causing Cell to get annoyed by these "pests"). Genos answers for Saitama that they are looking to fight him, and when Cell asks him how (referencing previous events), Saitama states he'll just punch him. Genos goes first, but Cell swats him to a plateau. Saitama says he's going to wait for the tournament, and Cell is eager for tomorrow. Saitama realizes he can't come since he must get groceries, and wants to postpone. As Saitama goes to get Genos, Cell feels that he was ripped off (as with a few viewers). Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *Ganxingba - Saitama *TehExorcist - Genos Trivia * This episode reveals that the Cell Games are happening tomorrow in the DBZA timeline, meaning that all these fights happened in the past week. * When thinking of where to get a theme song, Cell wonders if he could hire Jam Project, a Japanese music group famous for anime music. Coincidentally, they also did the theme song for One Punch Man. ** Jam Project's lead singer, Hironobu Kageyama, also sang CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA, the theme song of both Dragon Ball Z and DBZ Abridged. *Cailou is mentioned in this episode. This is a reference of infamous, but humorous comparison to both Saitama & Cailou. Where jokingly the latter grows up to be Saitama. *Past Cell Game videos are referenced in this episode. Cell Vs Ash Ketchum Plot Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty are walking towards the Cell Games Area while being lost. Misty notices Cell, and the group mistakes him as a Pokémon. Ash tries to research him on his Pokedex, but nothing comes up. Cell asks if they're here for the tournament, and Ash decides to battle him. He summons Squirtle and tells him to use Water Gun, but it only makes Cell wet. Cell uses a Solar Flare attack on Squirtle, causing Ash to call him back and summon Charizard. Charizard uses Flamethrower, but it doesn't affect Cell either. Ash starts to panic, but calls in Pikachu for help. Before Pikachu can attack, Team Rocket appears and do their motto. However, Cell blasts Team Rocket away with a ki blast. He then tells Ash that he is not a Pokémon, and the fact that Ash doesn't keep them in his actual pockets makes the name even more confusing. Cell then orders Ash and his friends to leave which they do. As Cell complains of this being the longest week, he sees a Mewtwo fly by and confuses it for Freeza. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *Marissa Lenti - Ash Ketchum *MasterWuggles - Brock, James *Shudo Ranmaru - Misty, Jessie *KaiserNeko - Meowth, Narrator (uncredited) Trivia *Despite KaiserNeko being credited as Meowth, the character doesn't appear. *When Ash tries to look up Cell on the Pokedex, you see the MissingNo glitch sprite in it. *This video was edited by Reality Studio Punch. *There is an alternate version made by 1KidsEntertainment with the cast of Pokémon acting like their 'Bridged Series counterparts. Takahata101 reprises his role as Cell. Deadpool VS Cell Synopsis As Cell wonders who to spare in his killing spree, thinking he might spare Betty White, Deadpool suddenly shows up behind him, causing Cell to backhand him. Deadpool manages to get back up, however, and introduces himself. He reveals he was hired to kill him by Nappa in order to get a movie crossover with Spider-Man. Deadpool does his stick, much to Cell's annoyance, and cuts off Cell's left arm. After making some random references, Cell fires Death Beams at Deadpool, who keeps getting up. Cell finally has enough and tells him that his playthrough is more annoying than funny, and orders him to leave. Deadpool however refuses to leave until his job is done. Suddenly, Wolverine calls Deadpool and lets him know that Jean Gray has become the Phoenix again. An annoyed Deadpool tells Wolverine he'll be there, and heads off. But not before cutting off Cell's head off on the way out. A livid Cell yells that he hopes Deadpool's sequel bombs. Adios Muchaco's! Cast * Takahata101 - Cell, Nappa, Death Battle Deadpool * Xander Mobus - Deadpool, Wolverine Trivia *This is the first Cell Games Short Video to be released after the main lineup. *This is the only Cell Games Short Video to start the title with the challenger's name rather than Cell *The channel clip references Takahata101's role in ScrewAttack's Death Battle, specifically as Deadpool. Xander Mobus has also voiced a few characters in Death Battle such as Wolverine who cameos in this video. *Nappa is so far the only character in DBZA to be present in these videos outside of Cell, though in a voiceover cameo. *As with the Street Fighter and Sonic videos, this was animated and edited by DasBoShitt. *Meruem from Hunter X Hunter makes a pictured cameo. *According to KaiserNeko on Twitter, this was the only short that he wrote by himself. Cell VS Bobby Hill Synopsis Hank and Bobby Hill are at the Cell Games area ready to challenge Cell. Cell decides to fight Bobby instead, and challenges the boy to get it on. However, Bobby yells "That's my purse! I don't know you!", and kicks Cell in the groin really hard. This causes the bio android great pain. Cast *Takahata101 - Cell *Pamela Adlon - Bobby Hill Trivia *This is the second Cell Games Short Video to be released after the main lineup. *This is the only Cell Games Short Video to have only one Team Four Star cast member in the video (Takahata101). Pamela Adlon, the voice actress for Bobby Hill, was only credited through recycled voice clips. *Hank Hill has no lines. Main Trivia *All these videos, minus a few stated, have been edited by Innagadadavida, who has done podcasts with Team Four Star members. *In one of Team Four Star's Twitter posts, they hinted about an episode that featured Yang from Rooster Teeth's RWBY, but never came to be for unknown reasons. *Apart from the Deadpool VS Cell short, all of these were written by KaiserNeko and LordMoonstone. Category:Team Four Star Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:DBZA Shorts